The Camp HalfBlood Lock In
by Vegetamonster5
Summary: The Hunters are back in town. And they are having a Lock-In with the campers. Nico hates the world, Annabeth confirms Percabeth, and Grover wants food. A humorous tale that will make any PJO fan laugh.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Rick Riordan's famous series Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own his book The Lost Hero. I only own my copy of the Lost Hero. **Now that we have that out of the way, I see this sleepover as well, out of character. They are home from their jobs and are having a sleepover.

Chiron's Letter to All of the Cabins and Satyrs and Everyone Else

Dear Camp Half-Blood Residents,

You are all invited for a sleepover in the Big House. Artemis' Hunters are staying here and unfortunately the Cabin in honor of Artemis is being remodeled. We offered to let them sleep in the Big House, but they said they'd fell much safer with you in there. Every one is required to bring: a weapon of choice (will explain), a beverage, a bag of chips, a dessert, and a smile. We will be accepting campers into the parlor at 8:00 tonight. See you there!

Sincerely, Mr. D and Chiron

P.S. We might play Truth or Dare.

Percy's POV

Oh, man. The Hunters. Nico will start acting weird with me and them together. I decided not to show to Nico. But he was playing Monster Die on my game system in my cabin. Grover was also in here, thinking away with me on our empathy link.

"Nico, the Hunters are coming for a sleepover in one hour." Grover shouted.

"In here?" Nico said, while pausing the game.

"No, we're going to the Big House in hour. I guess the Hunters are coming later." I said.

Fire burned in Nico's eyes as he jumped up on the bed to relax. I guess the little guy has had a bad history with little girls at sleepovers directed by old centaurs. I know I have.

**I know it was short, but it is just an epilogue. Please review.**


	2. Trail Mix is Good

Nico's POV

When Percy told us about the sleepover, I nearly wet my pants. I mean, The Hunters of Artemis must have thought it was perfect to visit camp and order everyone to have a sleepover. Thalia herself came over to our cabin to escort us to the sleepover. She was laughing the entire way. That makes me sick.

"Percy, I told you I swore off boys a long time ago." Thalia giggled.

"So you're just going to leave those Thalico shippers sitting there?" Percy grinned.

"*sigh* Nico's nearly 70 years old and Thalia was 15. Let it go, Percy." Grover muttered.

"They go together." Percy said, waving at me.

When we finally got to the Big House, everyone was there, with Chiron on a really high podium in the middle. Travis Stoll was setting a ping-pong ball on fire, Connor was setting Clarisse's wallet on fire, and Clarisse was going kung-fu on him for it.

"Travis, please extinguish that ping-pong ball. Clarisse, stop using Connor's head as a drum. Ah, Nico! So happy to see you. Did you bring the trail mix? Everyone loves trail mix." Chiron said.

"Sure, I brought it. So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, once Leo comes here, we will start the Truth or Dare game. I will leave the room because, well, you can't play with a man who's hoarse. I suggest you just walk and talk. Hang around."

I set the rather large bucket of trail mix down and made my way over to Annabeth and Percy. Surprisingly, they weren't surrounded by a large crowd of Aphrodite campers yelling "Kiss, Kiss!" I sat down next to them.

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were talking about the new campers – Piper, Jason, and Leo- when Nico sat down next to us.

"Where do you think Leo is from, Percy?" Annabeth questioned.

"Leo? Southern Texas, maybe. Perhaps, Louisiana?" I guessed.

"Listen up! All the campers are now here! You are welcome to get a bag of chips and sit down in the circle of couches to play Truth or Dare! Jason goes first! I will now leave! Please refrain from burning the place down." Chiron shouted.

Suddenly, the place grew wild. People were raiding the snack table and stealing place on furniture. We were about to play our first game.


	3. The Game Begins

Leo's POV

I managed to grab the last spot there was. I was on the floor.

"Grover, truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"Foooood." Grover muttered in his sleep.

"Grover!" Jason said, before Grover woke with a start.

"Uhh, Dare." Grover said.

"Ok. I dare you to… Stick your hand in Seymour's mouth." Jason smiled.

Grover sat up and stood up. He walked over to the head on the wall and stuck his hand in the jaguar's mouth.

"Ouch.. OWIE! My hand's numb. Why? Why!" Grover shouted as he pulled his hand from the mouth.

It was now Grover's turn. He gazed at Jason as he sat back down.

"Clovis, hey! Clovis!" Grover yelled.

"Strong lefty." Clovis muttered.

I snapped Clovis back awake and pointed to Grover.

"Truth or dare?" Grover asked. He had annoyance in his voice.

"Dare." Clovis answered.

"Go hug Clarisse." Grover said, pointing to her, who was smashing her fists together.

Clovis walked slowly to Clarisse and flinched.

"Two for flinching." Clarisse muttered.

Suddenly, there was a huge slant within Clovis' shoulders. He hugged Clarisse and ran away from the room to Chiron, crying.

"I guess it's my turn." I said. "Drew, do you want truth or dare?

"Truth, obviously. You are so" Drew got interrupted by a kiss.

"Okay. Did you like that?" Leo asked.


	4. A Prophecy and a Jew

Drew's POV

I was just about to chew Leo out for asking me the question when the kid kissed me. He kissed me! I guess I sat there for a long time because Leo spoke again.

"Let me say it again, Drew. Did you like that?" Leo said.

"No, no I didn't. And I am going to have a speech. Yes, a freaking speech! Leo, you don't deserve your own shipping. I deserve a Jason/Drew shipping. It's called Jew! Hahahaha!" I yelled. "And Piper, I wanted to go on that quest to become Jew! Jason, I love you. You and me, let's make Jew."

Jason and Piper just looked at each other blankly.

"This game was fun. I kissed you _just _for that reaction. Travis was right. You are a Jew.

Rachel's POV

Just when Drew ran off to Chiron crying was when I spouted a prophecy.

_Cursed be the forge whom the dove was kissed_

_For the dove will not be able to see through the Mist_

_There will be three added into the horse's lair_

_Annabeth, truth or dare?_

"I guess dare." Annabeth said.

_Go to the lair of the horse_

_Take the three as first course_

_And if you all do not return_

_The camp will violently burn_

_If you do come back_

_There will be no problem that our group will lack_

"Oh my gods, Rachel. Is that a quest?" Percy added. "Let's figure it out!"

"I pick Percy, Leo, and Clarisse to go." Annabeth announced.

There were murmurs of agreement among the crowd. Thalia stood up.

"Leo kissed Drew, making her go to Chiron's apartment, or lair. Clarisse beat up Clovis, making him go to Chiron's lair. But Annabeth, why choose Percy?" Thalia announced.

"I choose Percy because I love him." Annabeth sighed.

Everyone said their "AWWs" and gasps.

"Gasp!" Travis shouted.

"Did you just say gasp?" I asked.

As the party went to the next room, we heard a loud sound.


	5. Chiron has much to tell

Leo's POV

When I cracked open Chiron's door, I saw an emo pixie flying around, pouring barbeque sauce all over Chiron, Drew, and Clovis. The pixie had a huge sharp-toothed grin. It saw a glimpse of peanut butter in my toolbelt. It flew over and grabbed a saw from my tool belt and the peanut butter. I ran over to Chiron, Drew, and Clovis. Chiron was tied to the bed and floor, while Clovis and Drew were tied in the same bed.

"Get this weirdo off of me! He's making me sleepy…" And with that, Drew passed out.

Clarisse then decided it was a good idea to smash the door into bits and get her new spear out.

"Say hello to Maimer II!" Clarisse spouted.

"More like Lamer II." Percy chuckled.

When I tried to untie Chiron, the pixie released some dark magic that made my hand go numb. So much for awesome centaur kung fu action. Then I remembered Piper had given me her knife because the form said I needed one. I drew my knife and cut the ropes surrounding Drew and Clovis.

"I'm not ready to wake up." Clovis said.

"I need Drew awake." I pleaded.

I slapped Drew awake and she went wild. First, she swatted the pixie out of the air and killed it. The she had a speech. Yes, a freaking speech!

"Who are you guys? Where am I? Oh no! Why is that poor albino tied up? What the heck happened?" Drew shouted as she untied Chiron's ropes.

I walked up to Drew and said, "I'm Leo. That's Clarisse, Clovis, and Percy." I said.

"You pointed to a sloth. Is Clovis your friendly pet sloth?" she asked.

Then it dawned on me. The prophecy was talking about her! She cannot see through the Mist!

"No, Drew. That's a person. And that albino over there, his name is Bojangles." I explained.

I decided no to tell her that Chiron was a centaur. What normal person could sleep right while knowing they dealt with a half-man, half-horse?

As the whole group returned, Annabeth and Rachel were laughing hysterically. As I turned, Drew and Chiron were laughing, too.

"Campers, I'm afraid that Capture the Flag would've been better to have tonight. You see, this was all played out as a camp prank. No harm done." Chiron chuckled.

"No harm done? You put Clovis in pain, scared the camp half to death, and didn't include me. Chiron, you are a prank god!" Travis exclaimed.

"Don't tell me that you actually support this stunt." Katie chided.

"Aye, I'm afraid the boy does have a point. I'm awesome!" Chiron yelled.

"All this sleepover is missing is a pillow fight. LET'S GO!" Thalia shouted.

The picture faded epically with a pillow fight going in slow motion.

**Ah… Where to start? Well, I'd like to thank the reviewers for keeping me going. I'd also like to thank Rick Riordan and everyone else who helped him publish the books. I'd love to thank certain users for making the ideas in this fanfic, such as; Thalico, Clovis as a sloth, and emo pixies. Man, I love this site.**


	6. Epilogue

**AN: This is my last chapter in the fanfic. No more!**

Percy's POV

As we finished the pillow "fight," Thalia said we didn't finish the game. We all turned to Drew.

"What? Oh, I see. Percy, pick truth or dare," Drew said.

"Dare," I bellowed.

"Hmmm…. I dare you to kiss Annabeth," Drew said, in a nasty tone.

I faced Annabeth. She looked at me with thought and cleared her throat.

"Ahem! Let's get it over with, Seaweed Brain," she chided.

"So, are you going to lean in?" I asked.

"Oh. I guess," she muttered.

She leaned in and so did I. Once our lips touched, the Aphrodite cabin cheered. I saw a couple flashes. Wait, were cameras allowed? I decided not be bothered about it. Annabeth pulled away after ten seconds.

"That was… okay," I said. "Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"I want dare." Clarisse said.

"Dance the freaking hokey-pokey," I commanded.

Well, she said no. Then, she kicked me in the face. I blacked out.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. It was an EPILOGUE.**


End file.
